Elin River
A geographical feature of Elin, connecting Lake Elin to the sea. Appearance The Elin River is composed of flowing water, which is mostly clean, aside from the rocks and other debris line it's bottom. The river itself is fairly wide, but varies in width at different points as most rivers do. The water starts off salty near the sea, but gets more and more fresh as it approaches Lake Elin. One bridge goes over the river, connecting the road between Viren and Haven Cross. Personality The Elin River does not care for the pursuits of the creatures that come near it, nor the creatures that do not come near it. It does not care for what is good or evil, chaotic or lawful, being a completely neutral entity. The Elin River cares for nothing, for it is a river. Biography The exact date of the rivers creation is unknown, but it has likely existed as long as Lake Elin. It has always served the purpose of being the source of water for the lake, being able to bring in new water at a fast enough rate to keep up with the water evaporated by the artifact at the center of Lake Elin. It is presumed that most people never thought much of the river, as they would with any other river. At least, this was the case before The Party began working with The Resistance. The Party's first encounters with the Elin River were fine, as they were able to freely cross the bridge without concern. However, after The Party became wanted by the Elin government, the group grew weary of crossing the bridge, out of fear it was a choke-point, and started crossing the river further upstream using various attempted means. The suspicions of a choke-point at the bridge were later confirmed while the group was escorting Arzy to The Resistance Headquarters, causing a brief incident at the bridge. Since then, The Party has continued to only cross the river upstream, often finding issues in their solutions to crossing the river. After the town of Haven Cross was mobilized and started heading towards Viren, the original bridge was destroyed, presumably in an effort to slow down the march. However, the forces of the convoy were able to create a new wooden bridge nearby in order to cross. Methods for Crossing * The Stone Bridge: The easiest way across the river, however The Party does not want to deal with the choke point here. This was destroyed after the town of Haven Cross mobilized towards Viren. * Swimming: 'Might be possible for some of the more athletic party members to fight the stream, but as The Party has mostly been active in winter, there is danger in swimming through the cold water. * '''Thunderstep: 'Asimoff's preferred way of crossing the river, as it allows both him and another individual to cross the river safely. The drawback is that this method causes a loud noise, which may alert nearby ravens. * '''Floating Disk: '''A spell belonging to Asimoff that allows multiple party members (up to a certain weight) to cross the river following Asimoff. Best used in conjunction with Thunderstep, but still works as long as the caster gets across the river somehow. * '''Tightrope: '''A length of rope can be tied to trees on both sides of the river, and then used to climb across. Works best for agile or athletic party members, and when the ropes are tied securely. Originally suggested by Daniella. * '''Monk Bullshit: '''If there is sufficient darkness around, Claire can freely teleport back and forth across the river. * '''Alter Self: '''Roscoe can give himself gills for some time using the spell, allowing him to swim across the river swiftly. * '''The Spell Storing Ring: '''The ring can be used with some of the above spells to more efficiently get people across. * '''Broom of Flying: '''The River's greatest weakness, in theory it should be able to get everyone across the river safely, quietly, and efficiently at no cost. The River is at its mercy. * '''Makeshift Wooden Bridge: Created in a hurry by the convoy from Haven Cross (with help from David the Red's men) after discovering that the original bridge was destroyed. Took some time and resources to create, but is wide enough to support carts and stable enough for crossing. Affiliations * '''The Party: '''The Elin River is easily the most notable obstacle that the party has repeatedly encountered, often giving them more trouble than some combat encounters. Notes & Trivia * The Elin River may be actual main enemy of the campaign. Category:Lake Elin Category:Elin Category:Places Category:Erilán Category:Erilán Reawakened